spongebob_lafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Plantilla:Portalskin/rand/episodios
}}}+1}}| |1=Se Busca Ayuda=Help Wanted.jpg |2=La Aspiradora=Reef Blower.jpg |3=Tomemos el Té=Tea at the Treedome.jpg |4=Pompas de Jabón=BubblestandTitleCard.png |5=Pantalones Rotos=RippedPantsTitleCard.png |6=Pesca de Medusas=Jellyfishing.jpg |7=Plankton!=Plankton.jpg |8=Naughty Nautical Neighbors=Naughty Nautical Neighbors.jpg |9=Boating School=Boating School.jpg |10=Pizza Delivery=Pizza Delivery.jpg |11=Home Sweet Pineapple=Home Sweet Pineapple.jpg |12=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy.jpg |13=Pickles=Pickles.jpg |14=Hall Monitor=Hall Monitor.jpg |15=Jellyfish Jam=Jellyfish Jam.jpg |16=Sandy's Rocket=Sandy's Rocket.jpg |17=Squeaky Boots=Squeaky Boots.jpg |18=Nature Pants=Nature Pants.jpg |19=Opposite Day=Opposite Day.jpg |20=Culture Shock=Culture Shock.jpg |21=F.U.N.=FUN.jpg |22=MuscleBob BuffPants=MuscleBob BuffPants.jpg |23=Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost=Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost.jpg |24=The Chaperone=The Chaperone.jpg |25=Employee of the Month=Employee of the Month.jpg |26=Scaredy Pants=Scaredy Pants.jpg |27=I Was a Teenage Gary=I Was a Teenage Gary.jpg |28=SB-129=SB-129.jpg |29=Karate Choppers=Karate Choppers.jpg |30=Sleepy Time=Sleepy Time.jpg |31=Suds=Suds.jpg |32=Valentine's Day=Valentine's Day.jpg |33=The Paper=The Paper.jpg |34=Arrgh!=Arrgh!.jpg |35=Rock Bottom=Rock Bottom.jpg |36=Texas=Texas.jpg |37=Walking Small=Walking Small.jpg |38=Fools in April=Fools in April.jpg |39=Neptune's Spatula=Neptune's Spatula.jpg |40=Hooky=Hooky.jpg |41=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy II.jpg |42=Your Shoe's Untied=Your Shoe's Untied.jpg |43=Squid's Day Off=Squid's Day Off.jpg |44=Something Smells=Titlecard Something Smells.jpg |45=Bossy Boots=Bossy Boots.jpg |46=Big Pink Loser=Big Pink Loser.jpg |47=Bubble Buddy=Bubble Buddy.jpg |48=Dying for Pie=Dying for Pie.jpg |49=Imitation Krabs=Imitation Krabs.jpg |50=Wormy=Wormy.jpg |51=Patty Hype=Patty Hype.jpg |52=Grandma's Kisses=Grandma's Kisses.jpg |53=Squidville=Squidville.jpg |54=Prehibernation Week=Prehibernation Week.jpg |55=Life of Crime=Life of Crime.jpg |56=Christmas Who?=Christmas Who.jpg |57=Survival of the Idiots=Survival of the Idiots.jpg |58=Dumped=Dumped.jpg |59=No Free Rides=No Free Rides.jpg |60=I'm Your Biggest Fanatic=I'm Your Biggest Fanatic.jpg |61=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy III.jpg |62=Squirrel Jokes=Squirrel Jokes.jpg |63=Pressure=Pressure.jpg |64=The Smoking Peanut=The Smoking Peanut.jpg |65=Shanghaied=Shanghaied.jpg |66=Gary Takes a Bath=Gary Takes a Bath.jpg |67=Welcome to the Chum Bucket=Welcome to the Chum Bucket.jpg |68=Frankendoodle=Frankendoodle.jpg |69=The Secret Box=The Secret Box.jpg |70=Band Geeks=Band Geeks.jpg |71=Graveyard Shift=Graveyard Shift.jpg |72=Krusty Love=Krusty Love.jpg |73=Procrastination=Procrastination.jpg |74=I'm with Stupid=I'm with Stupid.jpg |75=Sailor Mouth=Sailor Mouth.jpg |76=Artist Unknown=Artist Unknown.jpg |77=Jellyfish Hunter=Jellyfish Hunter.jpg |78=The Fry Cook Games=The Fry Cook Games.jpg |79=Squid on Strike=Squid on Strike.jpg |80=Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm=Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm.jpg |81=The Algae's Always Greener=The Algae's Always Greener.jpg |82=SpongeGuard on Duty=SpongeGuard on Duty.png |83=Club SpongeBob=Club SpongeBob.jpg |84=My Pretty Seahorse=My Pretty Seahorse.jpg |85=The Bully=The Bully.jpg |86=Just One Bite=Just One Bite.jpg |87=Nasty Patty=Nasty Patty.jpg |88=Idiot Box=Idiot Box.jpg |89=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy IV.jpg |90=Doing Time=Doing Time.jpg |91=Snowball Effect=Snowball Effect.jpg |92=One Krabs Trash=One Krabs Trash.jpg |93=As Seen on TV=As Seen on TV.jpg |94=Can You Spare a Dime?=Can You Spare a Dime.jpg |95=No Weenies Allowed=No Weenies Allowed.jpg |96=Squilliam Returns=Squilliam Returns.jpg |97=Krab Borg=Krab Borg.jpg |98=Rock-a-Bye Bivalve=Rock-A-Bye Bivalve.jpg |99=Wet Painters=Wet Painters.jpg |100=Krusty Krab Training Video=Krusty Krab Training Video.jpg |101=Party Pooper Pants=Party Pooper Pants.jpg |102=Chocolate with Nuts=Chocolate with Nuts.jpg |103=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy V.jpg |104=New Student Starfish=New Student Starfish.jpg |105=Clams=Clams.jpg |106=Ugh=Ugh.jpg |107=The Great Snail Race=The Great Snail Race.jpg |108=Mid-Life Crustacean=Mid-Life Crustacean.jpg |109=Born Again Krabs=Born Again Krabs.jpg |110=I Had an Accident=I Had an Accident.jpg |111=Krabby Land=Krabby Land.jpg |112=The Camping Episode=The Camping Episode.jpg |113=Missing Identity=Missing Identity.jpg |114=Plankton's Army=Plankton's Army.jpg |115=The Sponge Who Could Fly=The Sponge Who Could Fly.jpg |116=SpongeBob Meets the Strangler=SpongeBob Meets the Strangler.jpg |117=Pranks a Lot=Pranks A Lot.jpg |118=Fear of a Krabby Patty=Fear of a Krabby Patty - Title Card.png |119=Shell of a Man=Shell of a Man.jpg |120=The Lost Mattress=The Lost Mattress.jpg |121=Krabs vs. Plankton=Krabs vs Plankton.jpg |122=Have You Seen This Snail?=Have You Seen This Snail.jpg |123=Skill Crane=Skill Crane.jpg |124=Good Neighbors=Good Neighbors.PNG |125=Selling Out=Selling Out.jpg |126=Funny Pants=Funny Pants.jpg |127=Dunces and Dragons=Dunces and Dragons.jpg |128=Enemy In-Law=Enemy In-Law.jpg |129=Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy VI: The Motion Picture=Mermaid Man & Barnacle Boy VI - The Motion Picture.jpg |130=Patrick SmartPants=Patrick SmartPants.jpg |131=SquidBob TentaclePants=SquidBob TentaclePants.jpg |132=Krusty Towers=Krusty Towers.jpg |133=Mrs. Puff, You're Fired=Mrs. Puff, You're Fired.jpg |134=Ghost Host=Ghost Host.jpg |135=Chimps Ahoy=Chimps Ahoy.jpg |136=Whale of a Birthday=Whale of a Birthday.jpg |137=Karate Island=Karateisland.jpg |138=All That Glitters=Alll That Glitters.jpg |139=Wishing You Well=Wishing You Well.png |140=New Leaf=NL.JPG |141=Once Bitten=Once Bitten.jpg |142=Bummer Vacation=Bummer Vacation.jpg |143=Wigstruck=WigsTruck.jpg |144=Squidtastic Voyage=SquidTastic Voyage.jpg |145=That's No Lady=That's No Lady.jpg |146=The Thing=The Thing.jpg |147=Hocus Pocus=Hocus Pocus.jpg |148=Driven to Tears=Driven to Tears.jpg |149=Rule of Dumb=Rule of Dumb.jpg |150=Born to Be Wild=Born To Be Wild.jpg |151=Best Frenemies=Best Frenemies.jpg |152=The Pink Purloiner=The Pink Purloiner.jpg |153=Squid Wood=Squid Wood.jpg |154=Best Day Ever=Best Day Ever.jpg |155=The Gift of Gum=The Gift of Gum.jpg |156=Friend or Foe=Friend or Foe.PNG |157=The Original Fry Cook=The Original Fry Cook.jpg |158=Night Light=Night Light.jpg |159=Rise and Shine=Rise and Shine.PNG |160=Waiting=Waiting.jpg |161=Fungus Among Us=Card Fungus Among Us.jpg |162=Spy Buddies=Spy Buddies.JPG |163=Boat Smarts=Boat Smarts.jpg |164=Good Ol' Whatshisname=Good Ol' Whatshisname.jpg |165=New Digs=New Digs.jpg |166=Krabs à la Mode=Krabs a la Mode.jpg |167=Roller Cowards=Roller Cowards.jpg |168=Bucket Sweet Bucket=Bucket Sweet Bucket.jpg |169=To Love a Patty=To Love A Patty.PNG |170=Breath of Fresh Squidward=Breath of Fresh Squidward.jpg |171=Money Talks=Money Talks.PNG |172=SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget=SpongeBob vs. the Patty Gadget.jpg |173=Slimy Dancing=Slimy Dancing.jpg |174=The Krusty Sponge=The Krusty Sponge.PNG |175=Sing a Song of Patrick=Sing a Song of Patrick.jpg |176=A Flea in Her Dome=A Flea in Her Dome.PNG |177=The Donut of Shame=The Donut of Shame.jpg |178=The Krusty Plate=KrustyPlate.jpg |179=Goo Goo Gas=Goo.png |180=Le Big Switch=Le Big Switch.jpg |181=Atlantis SquarePantis=Atlantis SquarePantis.jpg |182=Picture Day=Picture Day.jpg |183=Pat No Pay=Pat No Pay.jpg |184=BlackJack=BlackJack.png |185=Blackened Sponge=Blackened Sponge.jpg |186=Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob=Mermaid Man vs. SpongeBob.jpg |187=The Inmates of Summer=The Inmates of Summer.jpg |188=To Save a Squirrel=To Save a Squirrel.jpg |189=Pest of the West=Pest of the West.jpg |190=20,000 Patties Under the Sea=20,000 Patties Under the Sea.png |191=The Battle of Bikini Bottom=The Battle of Bikini Bottom.jpg |192=What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?=What.png |193=The Two Faces of Squidward=The Two Faces of Squidward.jpg |194=SpongeHenge=Henge.png |195=Banned in Bikini Bottom=Banned in Bikini Bottom.jpg |196=Stanley S. SquarePants=Stanley S. Squarepants Title.JPG |197=House Fancy=HouseFancy.png |198=Krabby Road=KrabbyRoad.jpg |199=Penny Foolish=Penny Foolish.jpg |200=Nautical Novice=Nautical Novice.jpg |201=Spongicus=Spongicus.jpg |202=Suction Cup Symphony=Suction Cup Symphony.png |203=Not Normal=NotNormal.jpg |204=Gone=Gone.png |205=The Splinter=The Splinter.png |206=Slide Whistle Stooges=NVE00002.png |207=A Life in a Day=A Life in a Day title card.jpg |208=Sun Bleached=Sun Bleached.jpg |209=Giant Squidward=Giant.jpg |210=No Nose Knows=Nose.jpg |211=Patty Caper=Caper.jpg |212=Plankton's Regular=Planktonregular.jpg |213=Boating Buddies=Boating.jpg |214=The Krabby Kronicle=Chronic.jpg |215=The Slumber Party=Party.jpg |216=Grooming Gary=Grooming.jpg |217=SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One=sbspbigone.jpg |218=Porous Pockets=Porous-Pockets.jpg |219=Choir Boys=Boys.jpg |220=Krusty Krushers=Krusty Krushers Title Card.png |221=The Card=Card.jpg |222=Dear Vikings=Vikings.jpg |223=Ditchin'=DitchinTittleCard.jpg |224=Grandpappy the Pirate=GetAttachment4-1.jpg |225=Cephalopod Lodge=GetAttachment.jpg |226=Squid's Visit=Squid's Visit.jpg |227=To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants=To SquarePants or Not to SquarePants.jpg |228=Shuffleboarding=GetAttachment2-1.jpg |229=Professor Squidward=GetAttachment3-1.jpg |230=Pet or Pests=Pet-or-Pests.jpg |231=Komputer Overload=Komputer-Overload.jpg |232=Gullible Pants=Gullible Pants.jpg |233=Overbooked=Overbooked.jpg |234=No Hat for Pat=Pat Hat.jpg |235=Toy Store of Doom=Toy-Store-of-Doom.jpg |236=Sand Castles in the Sand=Sand Castles in the Sand.jpg |237=Shell Shocked=Shell.png |238=Chum Bucket Supreme=Supreme.jpg |239=Single Cell Anniversary=Singlecellanniversary.png |240=Truth or Square=Truth or Square.PNG |241=Pineapple Fever=Pineapplefver.png |242=Chum Caverns=Chum Caverns.jpg |243=The Clash of Triton=The Clash of Triton.jpg |244=Tentacle-Vision=Tentacle-Vision.jpg |245=I ♥ Dancing=I Heart Dancing.jpg |246=Growth Spout=Growth Spout.jpg |247=Stuck in the Wringer=Stuck in the Wringer.jpg |248=Someone's in the Kitchen with Sandy=Someonesinthekitchen.png |249=The Inside Job=The Inside Job.jpg |250=Greasy Buffoons=Greasy Buffoons.jpg |251=Model Sponge=Model Sponge.jpg |252=Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful=Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful.jpg |253=A Pal for Gary=A Pal for Gary.jpg |254=Yours, Mine and Mine=Yours, Mine and Mine.jpg |255=Kracked Krabs=Kracked Krabs.jpg |256=The Curse of Bikini Bottom=Curse of Bikini Bottom.jpg |257=Squidward in Clarinetland=Squidward in Clarinetland.jpg |258=SpongeBob's Last Stand=Last stand.png |259=Back to the Past=Back to the Past.jpg |260=The Bad Guy Club for Villains=The Bad Guy Club for Villains.jpg |261=A Day Without Tears=A Day Without Tears.jpg |262=Summer Job=Summer Job.jpg |263=One Coarse Meal=One Coarse Meal.jpg |264=Gary in Love=Garyinlove.png |265=The Play's the Thing=The Play's the Thing.jpg |266=Rodeo Daze=Rodeo Daze.jpg |267=Gramma's Secret Recipe=GSR.jpg |268=The Cent of Money=139b.jpg |269=The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom=The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom.jpg |270=Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle=Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle.jpg |271=The Curse of the Hex=The Curse of the Hex.jpg |272=The Main Drain=The Main Drain.jpg |273=Trenchbillies=Trenchbillies.jpg |274=Sponge-Cano!=Sponge-Cano!.jpg |275=The Great Patty Caper=The great patty caper.jpg |276=That Sinking Feeling=144a.jpg |277=Karate Star=144b.jpg |278=Buried in Time=Buried in Time.jpg |279=Enchanted Tiki Dreams=tiki.png |280=The Abrasive Side=theabrasiveside.jpg |281=Earworm=earworm.jpg |282=Hide and Then What Happens?=Hatwh.jpg |283=Shellback Shenanigans=147b.jpg |284=The Masterpiece=The Masterpiece.jpg |285=Whelk Attack=WhelkAttack.jpg |286=You Don't Know Sponge=You Don't Know Sponge.jpg |287=Tunnel of Glove=Tunnel Of Glove.jpg |288=Krusty Dogs=KrustyDogs.png |289=The Wreck of the Mauna Loa=The Wreck of The Mauna Loa.jpg |290=New Fish in Town=New Fish in Town.jpg |291=Love That Squid=Love That Squid.jpg |292=Big Sister Sam=Big Sister Sam.jpg |293=Perfect Chemistry=152b Episodenkarte-Perfect Chemistry.jpg |294=Accidents Will Happen=Accidents.png |295=The Other Patty=The Other Patty.jpg |296=Drive Thru=Drive Thru.png |297=The Hot Shot=Hot_Shot_Titlecard.png |298=A Friendly Game=A Friendly Game.jpg |299=Sentimental Sponge=Sentimental Sponge.jpg |300=Frozen Face-Off=Frozen Face-Off Title Card.png |301=Squidward's School for Grown-Ups=Squidward's School for Grown-Ups.jpg |302=Oral Report=Oral Report.jpg |303=Sweet and Sour Squid=Sweet Squid.jpg |304=The Googly Artiste=The Googly Artiste.png |305=A SquarePants Family Vacation=A SquarePants Family Vacation.jpg |306=Patrick's Staycation=Patrick's Staycation.jpg |307=Walking the Plankton=Walking the Plankton.jpg |308=Mooncation=Mooncation.jpg |309=Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation=Mr. Krabs Takes a Vacation.jpg |310=Ghoul Fools=162 S08E10 Ghoul Fools.PNG |311=Mermaid Man Begins=Mermaid Man Begins.jpg |312=Plankton's Good Eye=Plankton's Good Eye.jpg |313=Barnacle Face=Barnacleface.jpg |314=Pet Sitter Pat=Petsitterpat.jpg |315=House Sittin' for Sandy=Sittinforsandy.jpg |316=Smoothe Jazz at Bikini Bottom=Smoothejazz.jpg |317=Bubble Troubles=Bubbletroubles.jpg |318=The Way of the Sponge=Wayofthesponge.jpg |319=The Krabby Patty That Ate Bikini Bottom=Pattythatatebb.jpg |320=Bubble Buddy Returns=Bubblebuddyreturns.jpg |321=Restraining SpongeBob=Restraining.png |322=Fiasco!=Fiasco!.png |323=Are You Happy Now?=areyouhappynow.PNG |324=Planet of the Jellyfish=planetofthejellyfish.PNG |325=Free Samples=FreeSamples.png |326=Home Sweet Rubble=Sweet Rubble.png |327=Karen 2.0=sbkaren2.PNG |328=InSPONGEiac=sbinspongeiac.PNG |329=Face Freeze!=Face Freeze.png |330=Glove World R.I.P.=sbgloveworldrip.PNG |331=Squiditis=sbsquiditis.PNG |332=Demolition Doofus=Demolition Doofus.png |333=Treats!=sbtreats.PNG |334=For Here or to Go=sbforhereortogo.PNG |335=It's a SpongeBob Christmas!=Margin-spongebobchristmas.jpg |336=Super Evil Aquatic Villain Team Up is Go!=Aquaticvillain.jpg |337=Chum Fricassee=Chumfricassee.jpg |338=The Good Krabby Name=The good krabby name.jpg |339=Move It or Lose It=Moveitorloseit.jpg |340=Hello Bikini Bottom!=Hellobikinibottom.jpg |341=Extreme Spots=S09E01A-Extreme-Spots-Titlecard.PNG |342=Squirrel Record=S09E01B-Squirrel-Record-Titlecard.PNG |343=Patrick-Man!=S09E02A-Patrick-Man!-Titlecard.PNG |344=Gary's New Toy=S09E02B-Gary's-New-Toy-Titlecard.PNG |345=License to Milkshake=S09E03A-License-to-Milkshake-Titlecard.PNG |346=Squid Baby=S09E03B-Squid-Baby-Titlecard.PNG |347=Little Yellow Book=S09E04A-Little-Yellow-Book-Titlecard.PNG |348=Bumper to Bumper=S09E04B-Bumper-to-Bumper-Titlecard.PNG |349=Eek, an Urchin!=S09E05A-Eek-An-Urchin!-Titlecard.PNG |350=Squid Defense=S09E05B-Squid-Defense-Titlecard.PNG |351=Jailbreak!=S09E06A-Jailbreak!-Titlecard.jpg |352=Evil Spatula=S09E06B-Evil-Spatula-Titlecard.PNG |353=Safe Deposit Krabs=Safe Deposit Krabs.png |354=Plankton's Pet=S09E08B-Plankton's-Pet-Titlecard-TV-quality.png }}|=| }}}